Bad Endings
by LittleLee23
Summary: What happened to Misa after the end of Death Note? After the death of her only love and with no family to turn to? And who is being Mr. Nice Guy?
1. News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or anything affiliated with it.**

**Bad Endings**

**Chapter One**

**Misa Amane's POV**

The buzzer in the apartment that Light and I shared went off. At first I ignored it, lots of people were still ringing up for the old tenant. It rang again, I sighed and threw on a scarf, wrapping it around myself a couple times to hide the cleavage that was a bit "over-the-top" in my current outfit. Prancing over to the speaker near the door I got a nervous shiver, I thought of how Light admired this "talent", as he once called it, to always know when something was out of place. I pressed down on the intercom button and put on my normal tone of voice, "Yagami apartment, it's Misa!" I called into the microphone. I was deeply surprised when Mogi's voice traveled through the speaker, "Misa, it's us, can we come up and talk to you about something?" He sounded so grim, nothing like the upbeat, pretend manager Mogi. I answered, "Of course! Come right on up!" I shivered again, something horrible has happened.

I sprawled out across the couch and maintained a casual stance, and fluffed out the hem of my frilly pink skirt. A knock came through the door. "Come in!" I trilled, and in they did. The task force, minus Light, entered the apartment. "Heya boys!" I sat up, "can I get you anything?" I smiled as best I could but it was shaky. They stood there awkwardly, fidgeting and stammering. Aizawa hadn't looked up from the ground once. I gestured toward the chairs, "well take a seat guys."

Mogi spoke first, taking authority. "Misa, something happened yesterday and I'm not sure how you'll take it." He looked strait at me boring his eyes into mine. I stayed silent, I was so cold all of a sudden. "It's Light," he put his head down and then lifted it back up to speak with me. "Misa, he's dead."

At first I looked around, taking in the expressions around me, Matsuda's stood out the most for a single tear ran down his face and fell to the collar of his shirt. The words then hit me, hard. I shot off the couch, assuming a stiff upright posting, and the screaming began, "What do you mean he's dead? How can you say such a thing? There's no way it's possible! He told me he'd be back! This is such a sick joke!" The words shot from my mouth and the men in front of me stayed wordless.

At that moment Aizawa stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder, his steady grasp made me realize how hard I was shaking. "He was convicted with firm evidence of being Kira, it ended in gunpoint. He exited the scene and was later found lying on the stairs within an abandoned warehouse, he bled to death." The words were unreal, I was so cold. I felt a tear travel down my cheek and drop from my chin.

"How can you be so calm about this?" I screamed, tears rolling faster, I was now shaking so hard that I found it hard to believe that I hadn't broken in two, I found my seat on the couch again. "How?" I whimpered helplessly.

Mogi spoke up again, "we are very sorry for your loss Misa, I believe I speak for everyone when I say we lost a great team member. He was intelligent, dedicated, full of potential. But he was dangerous." This burned me, I snapped from my whimpering position.

"Light was not dangerous! Nor was he a criminal! This was a member of your team and all you can say was that he was a danger? How? Light was not Kira! You murderers!" I would stick up for him, alive or not, Kira or not Kira, Light was the only person that I had ever truly loved. I never knew I could cry so hard.

For a moment it was silent. "Misa, did you know anything about these actions? Be honest now, charges against you will not be pressed if you are to admit information to us, your innocence has been proven. Did you know Light was Kira?" Aizawa asked, he didn't seem to show the sympathy for Light that Mogi did, in fact he acted like he didn't really care at all.

Of course not, why would Light work on the investigation to only catch himself? It was senseless! "If Light was Kira don't you think I would've known? That he would've told his own girlfriend? Light was not Kira!" More shakes ran through my body. Could he really have been and not told me?

Mogi sighed "is there anyone we can call for you? To help you cope for the time being? Family? Friends?" he asked. I once again felt anger as it burned the top of my cold flesh. I straitened up, wiping my face and smearing make up everywhere. "No," I growled "but you can all get the fuck out of my apartment right now! You monsters!" The bravery lasted only to the end of my statement and I sniffled and tears began to fall again.

The task force all started to walk to the door, heads down and, hopefully, ashamed. They filed out, Mogi looking back with deep brown sympathetic eyes. And Ide, who hadn't shown any emotion the entire time, nodded at me in remorse. Taking up the end was Matsuda who said something quiet to Aizawa, who looked relieved to be leaving, and as the others left he shut the door behind them. He stood there for a moment and sighed, then walked back to me.

"I can't let you sit here alone, I have a little more heart than the rest of them." He said, his cheeks stained with tear trails. He proceeded to sit beside me.

I ignored his comment, none of them had heart. I mentally scoffed at the thought. Light had heart, Light was-... reality then took a complete toll on me. _Light was gone_. I broke. Not holding anything back I placed my head into my hands and bawled noisily. Matsuda put his arm around my shoulders, but it must have been there for a long time before I noticed.

When I finally looked up he was holding out a hankerchief. I took it gratefully, wiping my face before blowing my nose into it. When I looked into his grief-stricken face I realized that we were in the same situation, he cared for Light just as I did, Light had once even called Matsuda a friend. I felt another round of heartthrob and panic coming on with the cold shakes. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around Matsuda and sobbed into his chest. Feeling him put his arms around me in consolice only made my breath come raspy with whimpers. The last thing I remember that night was hearing him murmer "I'm sorry".

**A/N: Terribly sad I know, it gets better. *Pinky swear!* I just love Misa, she's so full of passion and life. And Matsuda, well let's face it, we all know that he's an "idiot" but we all secretly think he's an adorable sweetheart. XD Happy Thursday!**

**P.S- Feel free to correct any grammer, I'm using wordpad and it doesn't have the "little green line" feature.**

**-Always Lee.**


	2. Stay

Bad Endings, A Death Note FanFic, Chapter Two

Touta Matsuda's POV

"I'm sorry." I whispered after I was sure she had cried herself to sleep. This girl had no one to care for her in this time of need and the one person willing to stay was the cause of all this pain. It was my gunshot wounds that presumably led to Light's death and now the heartbreak of this sweet girl. Could she really have not known that he was Kira? What if he really wasn't? _We proved it_, I thought to myself, that guy Mikami was solid evidence as well. I need to stop being so paranoid, what I did wasn't that terrible considering all the murders Light commited.

Misa twitched in her sleep and muttered something incoherant. I smiled just briefly, happy to know that a dream had temporarily taken her away from this tradgedy. I carefully leaned back to get more comfortable, her grip still remained on my shirt and it seemed that it would stay that way for a while. It must be getting late, I thought as the light outside the apartment window started to fade. While resting my head on the stiff arm of the couch I realized how tired I was myself, I hadn't slept at all last night, not after what had happened. The images of Light's stunned face shot through my mind and then the way he looked on those steps, covered in blood, mouth agape. My heart raced for a moment, what had I _done_?

I looked down at Misa, and wrapped my arms around her a little tighter. I had a feeling that we would need each other for a while, for the companionship, for like Misa, I had nobody. Choosing to not think about any of it I made what little comfort I could on the small couch without disturbing Misa and let sleep overcome me.

When I awoke I was dazed, so much had happened and there wasn't enough sleep to make it all register. Then I remembered the previous night and noticed that I was alone and covered with a soft blanket. Sitting up quickly I glanced around and rubbed my sore eyes. "Misa?" I asked to the air around me. No reply.

I walked around the apartment looking for her, needing to know that she was alright. I knocked on her bedroom door. "Come in." she said quietly. Walking in to find her simply sitting on the floor was not what I had expected. She had changed into a lightweight black dress and black fishnet leggings, a color fitting for today. Her face showed that she had been crying although her eyes were dry at the moment. "Hello Matsu." she said, examining my face.

This girl never failed to look less than beautiful even with the features of tradgedy. "Hey Misa, how are you feeling?" She glared at me. "How do you think I'm doing? You are-" she stopped herself and took in a deep breath. "Sorry, I'm a little better at the moment. Thank you." She stood up and I noticed that beside her sat a picture of her and Light. "Thank you for everything Matsuda, I mean, like for, uhh... staying with me and such." Misa stammered, embarassed.

"No," I said, reaching out my hands to no one. "Thank _you_, I kind of...needed some one as well." Now I was the embarassed one. I was surprised by what she did next. Closing the distance between us Misa put no thought into wrapping her warm arms around my midsection. Without thinking I put my arms around her shoulders. Looking down at her beautiful figure I found myself with a devious thought and mentally scolded myself. How could I think such a thing at such a terrible time?

When the hug finally ended she inhaled deeply and pursed her lips together. I'm really going to be lost with out him. she whispered quietly.

I didn't know what to do next, I wasn't any good with womanly emotions, but I figured that she would need some space today. I should go, I finally said. I'm sure you want some time. She looked at me like I had just kicked her. Her eyes squinted and tears threatened to sbreach the surface, but she nodded in agreement.

I put my hand on her cheek gently, wiping away a single tear that had escaped with my thumb, before I turned to walk away. The rush of emotions was so powerful, guilt was overflowing, I needed to leave not only for Misa but for myself as well. A stress migrane welled in the front of my skull and my legs felt lame and heavy as the seemed to trudge across the floor. The door was suddenly so far away and all I wanted was to get through it. More images of Light flashed across my vision. _Who do you think you're shooting at?_ He had screamed. _Kira_, I had thought at that moment that I was shooting at Kira, but now I could only think of Light, _I killed Light Yagami. _I began to feel relief as I placed my hand on the doorknob, once I left I would feel less pressured, be able to think.

It was Misa's crumpled, broken voice that brought me back to my situation at hand. My eyes were still on the door, hand placed firmly on the knob. Matsuda, please stay.

**A/N: I'm really enjoying writing this. Hopefully you are enjoying reading it. :D Well I like sad stories, tradgedy brings people closer together in my opinion. Happy Monday!**

**-Little Lee XD**


	3. Funeral

Bad Endings, A Death Note FanFic, Chapter Three

Touta Matsuda's POV

When I turned around, her hands were clasped together in front of chest in what looked like a pleading gesture. "Please." She muttered again helplessly. More tears fell from her eyes. This was going to be the toughest thing I have ever had to do in my entire life, how am I supposed to fix the all the damage that I caused? I am such a fuck up! What else was I going to do though? Leave this poor helpless girl all by herself when she so obviously needs me? God damn it!

I forced my face into what must have been a smile because her face showed just a small glimmer of hope. "Of course, anything you want." It's all I can do now.

And so I spent the day.

We made small talk and tried to take our minds off things, she made a couple meals and I complimented them, making a smile rise on her lips. When I suddenly realized how comfortable I felt around Misa I was relieved. The day went smoothly, she even felt comfortable enough to share her feelings with me. Eventually as the time passed in the apartment her tears were less frequent and she could speak of Light with a clear voice. It was actually nice to see her begin to cope.

At the end of the day my cell phone rang. Ide was on the other end. "Matsuda! Where have you been? I've been calling your apartment all day!" came an irritated voice. I was so incredibly sick of being scolded like a child. "What is it Ide?" I asked, my jaw tight. "We need to talk about how to delicately release this to the press." he said. I sighed, noticing Misa was eying me curiously. "Are you okay?" Ide's voice asked. "Uh, yeah, I'm with Misa can we talk about this later?" She smiled. "Yea sure," said Ide. "And Touta, thanks for taking care of her. None of us were prepared to take that on, way to take one for the team." His voice sounded uncomfortable, or maybe shamed. "No problem." He hung up.

"Do you have to leave?" she asked, her face was unreadable. "Well no, but maybe I should get going, I mean, it is getting pretty late don't you think?" I stammered. She just watched me quietly for a moment. "I suppose. Will I see you at the f-funeral tomorrow?" her voice broke but her expression remained the same.

I nodded. "Yes, all of the task force will be there." That sentence tasted terrible as it rolled off my tongue. Tomorrow I was to say my goodbyes, goodbyes to a man that I watched grow into a detective, a man that I had befriended, a man that I had killed.

She walked me to the door, "Goodbye Matsu." she said in a soft, delicate voice. "Goodbye Misa."

I was restless that night as I slept in a land of nightmares. All incredibly vivid and equally terrifying. Finding myself pacing my apartment, the dark walls of my living room seemed very close, almost claustrophobic. Not enjoying the scene I decided a walk down the hall to the complex lobby might soothe me a little. Shutting the door behind me I felt an uncomfortable chill run across my neck and down my arms. I brushed it off and continued. Turn back, a voice whispered. Acting like I hadn't heard it, I moved on and into the room with a coffee table and some scattered loveseats. I flipped on the light on the hall, the room was so dark. When I looked back Light's mangled, bloody body was strewn across the floor. Backing against the wall I shook, this can't be real! Light's body sat strait up, eyes staring strait at me. _"I know you understand so kill the others! Shoot them!"_ he shrieked from his bloodied lips.

I sat up so fast I tipped off the edge of my small bed, falling to the ground muttering, swearing and panting. The rest of the night was completely sleepless. Well great, that made about a three hour total. I laid there and thought for a long time. Was it justice? Was it impulse? Was it just an act of the idiot cop? I killed Light. I didn't realize until morning sunlight poured in the window that I was crying.

Later that afternoon I changed into a clean, black suit and navy blue tie. I brushed my hair for the first time in a couple days and watched the black strands fall across my pale forehead. Suddenly Mogi was standing in my living room calling out for me. "You know you really should lock that damn door." he scolded with a smile and looked at me, seeing me for the first time since we went to Misa's place. Then he put on a more intense expression, "How have you been holding up buddy?" "Alright." I lied casually. He seemed to believe me, "Okay then, let's get this over with."

When Mogi and myself arrived at the funeral home, we had never expected such a turn out. There must have been a hundred or more people there. But of course there are a lot of living relatives to mourn a young man. The sounds of sniffles, whimpers, and sobs could be heard from everywhere. I spotted Misa standing with Sayu and Soichiko Yagami. She was speaking quietly and consoling Soichiko, Sayu stood silently with a tear running down her face, she hadn't spoken a single word since the kidnapping. Poor kid. "Best go pay your respects," said Ide who had spotted us in the crowded room, behind him was Aizawa, "They're about to go to the burial site."

We headed over to them slowly, thinking of what to say. When we reached the other side of the room Mogi spoke first. "Mrs. Yagami, we are so sorry for your loss. This has been hard on all of us at the department." I nodded in agreement, swallowing hard. He continued and I turned to Sayu and handed her a couple tissues that I had shoved into my pocket. She took them and looked at me with big, weepy eyes before wiping her face and blowing her nose. Finally, I turned Misa. She was wearing a long sleeved black dress and black stockings with flat shoes. I placed my hand on her shoulder, "How are you holding up?" she sniffled. "Fair." she muttered. "I'm glad you're here." Her deep brown eyes looked at me through her yellow bangs.

Soon we were on our way to the cemetery, following the funeral precession in Mogi's car. Once there the quick ceremony started. The preacher droned on about life after death, about better places and the heavens. I could barely listen, I was too busy examining Light's body. It laid so still, and very pale. I almost expected it to sit up like in my nightmare. This boy here didn't look like a killer, like a mass murderer. The boy in front of my looked like a successful young man, one who would have had dreams and a fulfilling life. He looked like my friend and co-worker, Light Yagami.

They closed the casket and sunk him into the earth. Family and close friends tossed in flowers and then a prayer was recited. Seeing dirt being tossed into the hole wasn't exactly a feeling of sadness, but one of closure one that signified a time to move on. Now was a time to be strong and carry on.

Looking away I saw Misa standing away from the grave with an intense expression on her gorgeous face. It wasn't sad nor was it angry, it was finality.

**A/N: What's done is done. Now the real action starts! Misa's POV next. I wrote this using the recently downloaded LibreOffice, which is awesome for a free program! Spoiler: Next chapter there is to be some intense anger! :o**

**Oh yea! BTW, this is rated M for possible language and future chapters. (A reason to keep reading?) ;D**

**-Little Lee 3**


	4. Fight

Bad Endings, Chapter Four, A Death Note FanFic

Misa Amane's POV

The week after the funeral I spent in deep thought. Light had been Kira all along. In a way, I found it all brilliant. The person I came to Japan to meet ended up being my roommate and my lover, and he never told me that he was Kira. Was it an honor or was I just being stupid? It was wrong of Light not to tell me. I mean we could have gotten in a lot of deep shit. Sure, Ryauzacki always had a suspicion but after he died it seemed that he was just muttering crazy talk. I mean he was the accuser and that was his profession, L.

As much as I tried to brush it off I couldn't. So everything that I had admired about Kira was really Light, this new found admiration only made me miss him more. Of course I was required to return to work at the modeling agency, painting smiles of red onto my face while the rest of my persona was washed out in shades of gray. Even remedial tasks became a memory and a struggle. The tears came less often now, the memories didn't sting the way they had at first, but the nights alone were still just as awful.

Finally I cracked, I wasn't going to lie to myself anymore. Solitude was going to literally drive me insane. I picked up my cell phone and dialed without even realizing who it was that I was calling. He answered on the second ring. "Hello? Misa?" asked the deep voice. "Hey Matsu." I said and sighed. "This might sound a bit, well, strange but what do you think about hanging out with me sometime? I'm a bit...lonely." I hadn't meant to spill that all in one line. Shit, now he's going to think I'm desperate for attention. Surprising was his response. "Okay sure, where do you want to meet up, I'm off today." he actually sounded...eager. Whatever, I'll take it. "I don't really care, well, there's a really cute coffee shop near the park where we are currently doing a seasonal shoot. I figured that we could grab lunch or something." I babbled on. Stupid, what is this, a date? "Sounds great, so...pick you up at 10?" "That's fine." I said. "See you then."

All my friends I could have called and I called Matsuda. I hardly even knew him and I choose to share my feelings with him? That's it, I'm officially bat shit insane. That's when I noticed it was 9:30. Great thirty minutes to get ready and I'm still in my nightgown with no make up. Damn. I went through the motions of making myself look human and pulled on a light pink sundress with white pumps. Just as I adjusted the large bow in my hair, there was a knock at the door, Matsuda, right on time.

I opened the door to find Matsuda, dressed in a white button up collared shirt and black dress slacks. He looked quite handsome for, well, Matsuda. He shuffled anxiously. "Oh uh, hi Misa." he looked me over before adding, "You look great." I felt my cheeks get warm as I blushed.

"Shall we go?" I asked him, putting on my sweet voice. He scrunched his dark eyebrows together and a frown took over his thin lips. "Actually I'm a little early and I was wondering if you and I could take about something." I wasn't sure what to expect so I just looked at him. He fumbled with words for a minute. "Well there is just a couple of questions I need to ask you to sum up the whole investigation. I mean the task force told me-" I cut him off. "And you suddenly do everything the task force says?"

He eyed me, more serious, "it's my job. Listen it's just a couple questions." "Fine." I sat down. I noticed the brief case he was carrying as he set it on the coffee table and opened it. Pulling out a couple papers and a pen he looked towards me, "the first thing they want to know is if Light's character ever changed or was strange at any time in the past three months." I looked at him. "Don't you think that's a little personal?" "Please, Misa would you just cooperate with me?" he nearly shouted. "This isn't easy for either of us!" He glared at me.

I was astounded, "This isn't easy on you?" I challenged sarcastically. "I'm soo sorry to hear that! Did you just lose your reason to live? Have you lost everything? Have you cried yourself to sleep every night since?" I was shouting and could barely register my thoughts over the sound. She continued to glare at me with a menacing stare. "Misa please." he said as calmly as he could. I completely lost it. "No Matsuda! You, please! This is ridiculous I have told you everything I know, I didn't know that Light was Kira, I didn't see anything different, and I don't so much as give a fuck what you or the god damn task force says!" I shrieked with as much power as I could muster to the surface. Matsuda just stared at me with cold eyes. "How about me Matsuda? How about you give _me_ some information! Because frankly I'm still in the dark about how this all went down, oh you know how my boyfriend ended up _murdered_!" I had edged closer to Matsuda and was now screaming directly into his face.

His face grew hard and tense. He was hard in thought and rigid with anger, never before had I seen Matsuda so serious, it was almost frightening. We continued to stare at each other for a long time. Finally he spoke, "Well Misa-Misa," he said mocking my celebrity name. "You want some information?" he asked in a slow, hard tone. "How's this for information Misa? I was the one who killed Light!" My jaw fell agape and my face felt numb. "That's right Misa! I was the one to shoot him! I did it and it's been killing me every day since to know that I'm causing all of the suffering of the girl that I'm falling for and have been falling for, for a long time! Since I had to be your god damn manager! Is that what you want to know Misa? What else would you like to hear?" The deepness of the shouting in his voice was terrifying, the words didn't hit me until after.

_Matsuda killed Light._

I found the feeling in my face and used it to express my last ounce of courage. "Get out." I growled through my clenched teeth. He slammed the briefcase shut. "Gladly." He barked and threw open the door tromping down the hallway. I slammed it behind him.

At that moment I turned fell against it, sliding down the smooth grain as tears trickled down my face. Eventually I plopped onto the floor and Matsuda's words forced themselves into my mind. _"I was the one to shoot him! I did it and it's been killing me to know that I'm causing the suffering of the girl that I'm falling for and have been falling for, for a long time! Since I had to be your god damn manager! Is that what you want to know Misa?" _

Matsuda killed Light, Matsuda did this.

**A/N: I could feel the intensity while writing this! The fierceness is dripping right off the page! Don't worry I have big plans for the next chapter that I'm sure you'll absolutely love. Something a little more, lighthearted? I must say, I'm quite proud of this. Happy Tuesday! **


	5. Plan

Bad Endings, Chapter Five, A Death Note FanFic

It had been two weeks since I had childishly stormed out of Misa's apartment. _Well Matsuda, you fucked up again,_ I thought. I can't even begin to think of how terribly lonely she must be all alone at her apartment. And to think that for one second, she showed a glimmer of faith in me! Misa-Misa, gorgeous model and actor, showing an interest in plain old Matsuda the task force coffee boy. I sighed as I lay in bed that morning and thought about all of my mistakes. What would I even do with a girl like Misa? We probably didn't have a thing in common other than sorrow. Damn it, I should call her but I need to have the balls to do it in person. Ah hell, I can't just wander over there like I own the place and expect everything to be perfect and wonderful and for her to just brush off everything that was said that day.

I can't believe I told her! Just one more fuck up on my part, I suppose. Yes sir, I told the girl I was trying to comfort that I shot and therefore murdered her boyfriend. What a great friend you are Touta, just blowing up in anger at a young woman who is currently facing emotional trauma. Am I no longer able to control my own emotions? What is wrong with me?

Lying there wasn't going to make anything better so I got up and made a pot of coffee. On the way back into my living room I saw my reflection in the dusty mirror that hung on the wall. I didn't recognize the person who stared back. My pale skin was paper white, my eyes were sunken with gray circles and bags underneath them, my hair stood up in odd places, and my cheek bones stuck out the way they would on a starvation victim. Who was that stranger? Had I let myself become this creature?

I stood in my apartment's kitchen thinking about the things I had said to Matsuda. Damn it all, my only friend (well at least someone willing to talk with me in desperate times) and I had ruined it. _He killed Light_, my conscience whispered. I had thought long and hard, if it ended in gunpoint it must a defense of some sort. Had Light tried to kill him? Or somebody else? Was N a part in all of this? So many questions that would probably never be answered.

I boiled myself a cup of tea before going to pace in the living room. Sipping at it every now and again I thought of how it felt to stand on the edge of that bridge the night after the funeral, the night when I realized just how terrified I was to be with out him. It was too final, he was too far away. To step over that guard rail and stand against the wind. To lift my arms and imagine what it would be like. Muh or "Nothingness", the place the rules of the Death Note claims that you go after you die. At least I would be there with Light. But the feeling changed gradually as I edged closer to the edge, my body told, no screamed at me, to turn back. The cold shiver ran down my spine and stung my fingertips. My legs become sore and stiff with...fear, I was scared? _But this is what I want._ I shivered once more before turning and running back to the guard rail, clinging to it as hard as I could for several minutes before gaining the courage to go back over and get as far away from that place as possible.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

I had to do something, but I just looked at the run-down neighborhood through my dusty window. A couple kids rode past on bikes, the endless stream of cars honked and purred as they rushed by, and a small dog limped out of the shrubs on the curb. Before I even thought I was walking out the door.

Finding myself crouched on the sidewalk made me look bat shit crazy but I really couldn't care less. "Here doggy," I called out. "Here." Clambering around, I did eventually find him curled underneath some weeds in an untended garden. He whimpered pathetically and when he noticed I was there backed away. I reached in a grabbed him before he could get too far. The little thing was filthy, wriggling to get away, I saw the sores on his front leg. Abused and abandoned. I carried him back into the building trying to shush him. The complex had a strict 'no pets' rule. Damn my soft spot for animals.

When I got him back to my apartment I flipped on the light and realized just how out of order I let this place get the past few weeks. I observed the dog a little closer noticing that _he_ was actually a _she_, and that she couldn't have been over two months old. Just a puppy and already a rough life. I spoke softly to her and rubbed her ears that drooped over before putting her on the floor and letting her limp her way around to explore.

A brilliant idea struck me, something that make put a little something back into place for me. Hurriedly I drew a shallow bath and went to grab the little dog. She took well to the water but raised her hurt leg out of it. I rinsed off her soft black puppy fur revealing the natural color beneath the caked on dirt. Gently I massaged some shampoo onto her and talked gently to her again as I rinsed the wounds on her leg.

When we had finished I wiped her down with a towel, noticing that she was all black except for a spot on her right ear and two front paws. I gingerly put antiseptic cream on the leg sores before I wrapped and taped some gauze around it. That would do her a lot of good, at least she won't be able to lick them. Holding her, I saw us in the bathroom mirror. If this plan was ever going to work, I needed a shower too. I set the puppy on the couch with a blanket, which she snuggled into immediately, and quickly went back to the bathroom to shower.

When I clean and had shaved, I put on some clean casual clothes. I reentered the room to find her asleep on the blanket next to an obvious wet spot. I couldn't help but chuckle, I'd scrub it when I got back.

I picked her up carefully taking the blanket with us, she barely even opened her tired eyes.

In the car she sniffed eagerly into the sandwich wrappers on the floor, the fact that she probably hadn't eaten recently hadn't crossed my mind. I pulled off to a supermarket nearby and left her in the car. Inside I grabbed a bag of puppy food, a small pink collar, a little pet pillow, training pads, a food and water tray, and treats. I couldn't believe it totaled over fifty bucks. It would all be worth it in the end if this worked out the way I wanted it to.

I opened the treats in the car and shook a handful onto the passenger seat where she sat, chewing on her gauze covered leg. She gobbled them up eagerly and eyed me for more. "You silly pup, you can have more when we get there." I said and rubbed between her ears.

About ten minutes later we were standing outside her door, I hadn't bothered to buzz the apartment, I mean I didn't want to be turned away. "Okay girl, put on your cute face." I said to the puppy squirming in my arms and knocked on the door.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I opened the door. Matsuda stood there with his arms full, flustered like he didn't know what to say, and out of breath from carrying everything up the flight of steps. A puppy whined in his arms and chewed on his fingers. "Matsuda! What are you doing?" I asked taking a bag from his arms to help him out. I was so happy to see him for some reason, maybe I was just lonely. He held out the little puppy in both of his hands, "She's for you." He said and smiled.

**A/N: As promised, some lighthearted fluffy stuff. What do you think so far guys? I'm not getting many reviews so I'm starting to think you hate it... :( You can't hate puppies! And how was the first multiple POV chapter? Thanks for reading. :]**

**-Little Lee XD**


End file.
